


I'm Not Crazy...I Just Love ALL of You

by Charanko



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:56:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charanko/pseuds/Charanko
Summary: IS suspects DiE of doing...something.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something somewhat creepy for Halloween. It's not detailed but it was a random idea that floated in my head. Hope everyone has nice candy and parties~
> 
> I'll be using class names since I have multiple classes in here but IS and DiE are the main two.

“Ahahahahahaahahaha! Struggle all you want…but you’re stuck here…” A voice said.

“…mmmph…?” RS struggled from the bondage that held him to the chair. He was blindfolded. The voice he recognized as Add. But this Add…didn’t feel like his Add…He was scared…terrified even.

“Now…what should I do first…”

-

            “…Hey…Add…you’ve been acting strange,” IS stated as he shifted his wrists. They were pinned and handcuffed above his head. “…I haven’t seen you much these days…I miss you…”

            DiE turned away from his pile of chains to gaze at IS. “…Me…strange?” He scoffed. “If you say I’m strange then something must be up.” He said with sarcasm. Everyone…save Elsword stayed away from him. Most of them were afraid of him even. They said he was crazy…can you believe that? Crazy?

            “…You’re…not cheating on me…are you?”

            Add’s eyes widened for a short second. “…What makes you think that?”

            “…I dunno…just a feeling…Are you?”

            Add came close and kissed him. “…Of course not. I love you and only you. I do these _certain_ things only to you…I’ve just been…busy…You’ve been busy too.”

            “…I miss you…”

            “Then…how about…we…get started…” DiE then stripped off his own clothing…

-

            “Add? Add? Where are you?” IS called out. He noticed a rift in the space. IS was used to traveling through these or going through them to reach DiE’s personal space. He entered inside. What he saw was…surprising.

            “Oh…! I-I…I can explain! I mean…oh god…” DiE jumped up from the tall throne he was sitting on. Surrounding him were many…versions of Elsword (save for ISs) wearing dog collars and chains. DiE closed the rift behind. IS was speechless. “I-It’s not what it looks like…they are all…you…”

            “…Pay attention to me!” RS whined as he tugged on DiE’s leg.

            “…Praise me…” LK said as he sat like a dog.

            ‘ _Goddamn he’s crazy_!’ IS thought.

            As if sensing IS’s thoughts, DiE gave a manic and dark laugh with a smile as he pulled out handcuffs. “…Now that you’ve seen…I can’t…let you go…”

            ‘ _Oh god…what do I do…_ ’ But IS had already made a pledge that he would accept DiE no matter what. “…That’s…fine…I always love being with you…”

            This threw DiE off guard. He laughed again. “This is why I love you sooooooo much! Come here…”

            “I will…BUT! I want to be your one and only. I don’t care if these are…other me’s. Only look at me. Only touch me. Only love me. And I’ll do whatever you want.”

            “Ahahahahahaahaha! Of course! So jealous~ You were always my one and only favorite. Come…”

            IS approached him and was locked up. “I’m yours.”

            “…Let’s stay together…forever…”

            So, DiE on the throne with IS on his lap dressed in maid’s clothes who did everything DiE wanted, stayed forever and eternity in that time and space. They were never heard of again.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel weird that there is almost free reign to write whatever for this pairing. Like I could write about them being gardeners or something...or really anything in the games' item mall is a free AU writing with all those costumes. I could write...angst like how maybe DiE doesn't want IS to die so he reverses time over and over at his point of death to keep him from dying...or LP and RS being thugs...or MM being a scholar for a kingdom where LK is a knight but the prince, IP wants LK and takes advantage of his naive and innocence in which MM notices---ahh...I find it so fun to write for this ship~


End file.
